1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hearing aid communication system and a hearing aid communication method thereof; more particularly, the present invention relates to a hearing aid communication system and a hearing aid communication method thereof for notifying the hearing aid to change the usage mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, so do technological devices for disabled persons, such as hearing aids for assisting hearing-impaired persons. In the prior art, a new hearing aid has been developed to have multiple modes with different usage scenarios, whereby the hearing-impaired person can hear sounds from a mobile phone or television directly. For example, the hearing aid may have a microphone mode for receiving ambient sound directly, an telephony mode for transferring sound bidirectionally, or a streaming mode for receiving sound unidirectionally.
However, when the hearing aid for assisting a hearing-impaired person establishes a connection with the sound-providing apparatus, the connection status will be maintained. Even if the sound-providing apparatus does not generate a sound signal, the hearing aid will continuously maintain the connection status with the sound-providing apparatus. As a result, it is inconvenient to the hearing-impaired person that the hearing aid cannot switch to another mode automatically.
Therefore, it is necessary to invent a new hearing aid communication system and a hearing aid communication method thereof to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.